Demigod Problems: A Heroes of Olympus Story
by jaywithoutthekay
Summary: With Percy and Jason both missing from their home camps, will one demigod be enough to unite Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood? Will Greeks and Romans be able to join forces and battle for the greater good?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Here is my first Heroes of Olympus fan fiction. The time line was really hard to figure out during the writing process so it helps if you try to visualize where all the other characters are at the time. My OC Sophia is the main character in this fan fiction, make sure you guys review and give me suggestions on how to develop her! So without further ado…MY NANOWRIMO FANFICTION….Demigod Problems.

CHAPTER 1

"No Sophia, you can't go, you're the only thing I have left here. Jason will come back by himself, I know it." Reyna pleaded with her eyes red and inflamed.

"Reyna," I comfort, placing both of my hands on each of her shoulders, "You are my best friend. We have always stuck together here at camp and you know that Jason needs me right now, us. We both miss him and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him while he's not here. Besides, I was starting to get used to being your third wheel." Reyna grins and I playfully nudge her in the side.

"At least you still have Octavian." My voice settled into a low whisper at the mention of Octavian.

Reyna's eyes flashed with hatred and she quickly directed her gaze at the floor.

"You and I both know that Octavian is not an option and probably won't be….ever again."

My heart ached and my chest tightened, as bad as I wanted to forgive Octavian I knew he would only hurt me again. He had no right to put Reyna, Jason and I through this, all this madness. He was the whole reason that I have to leave camp, maybe even for good. Before I could open the gate holding back all these tears I swiftly turned to meet Reyna's gaze.

"Goodbye Reyna, stay strong like a daughter of Bellona truly would."

At that, I picked up my backpack filled with all the earthly belongings in my possession, and walked out the door.

That was about a month ago, on my 16th birthday. I couldn't help reminiscing about the all the wonderful times Jason, Reyna, Octavian and I shared. We were all best friends once, but the gods and their "master plans" screw all demigods' lives up at some point. After traveling almost completely across the United States I have finally arrived at camp, Half-Blood that is. I am Roman, yes, but after receiving a message from my Dad the night I left camp, I was directed here. Standing outside of Camp Half-Blood's official grounds, I attempt to mentally prepare myself for meeting the Greeks. _Oh for the love of the gods don't let children of Pluto, er, Hades be a bad omen. Please, please, PLEASE._ I don' want a repeat of my arrival at Camp Jupiter, it took nine months to repair the damage to the maintenance tunnel and the barracks. A powerful gust of wind shoved me forward and sent my black hair into a frizzed mess.

"Okay, okay I'm going." I muttered to myself. So much for first impressions, I must look like a ragdoll.

Fingers crossed, I stepped through the magical barrier. _Wow, that kind of tickled. _A well worn path took me all the way to an open area bustling with teenagers all wearing the same bright orange t-shirt. The shirts all had the title "Camp Half-Blood" inscribed on the front in black lettering. _These guys all resemble hazard cones. _I peeked down at my own chemise, I remembered that I had stuck my purple Camp Jupiter shirt in my backpack and was currently wearing a simple black V-neck, jeans, with a simple grey fedora. With nowhere to take a shower, you have to at least wear fresh clothes and I can't say that I am not enjoying this hat. To my right in the distance you could see a bunch of houses assembled in an upside-down "U" shape. All of the abodes seemed to have a different theme to them. The one that caught my attention in particular was structured with ashy grey marble adorned with Greek fire torches and tattered purple skull banners._ The Greeks must be sorted by godly parent, not cohorts. That domicile must be Dad's. _That of course, was the first place I went.

Much to my surprise, the campers appeared to busy to notice me at all. When I reached my destination I simply strolled through the door. Inside the dwelling there were two beds, one in the left corner and the other in the right. The only other items to occupy the space were two slate tables and an unlit hearth. Of the double beds only one seemed vacant. I sauntered over to the divan in the rightmost corner. Etched on the headboard was the name "Bianca", but from the guise of all the dust, I could deduct that it hadn't been slept in for a while. I plopped my backpack onto the silk comforter and trotted over to the fireplace. I unbolted the cover, stuck my hands inside and closed my eyes in concentration. Ever so slightly I flicked my wrists and they were instantly illuminated in a lime green flame. Greek fire. At the Roman camp we nicknamed it the "Devil's Fire" since it was a symbol of Pluto but I always took it as sort of a joke. As I angled my palms forward, the balls of combustion glided off my fingertips and the room was instantaneously lit with a misty green hue.

"Nice trick you got there." A slender girl with elegant blond hair materialized in the doorway with an arrow notched and pointed directly at my chest.

A/N So there's the first chapter, I hope you like her power! *wiggles fingers dramatically* Read and Review! (Please do, it's what we writer types crave) Oh and to my best friend forever VictoriousRox123 I 3 you! Write on! (Wow…that was an unintentional pun…)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay so we left off with a mysterious blond girl pointing an arrow at Sophia (Hmmmm wonder who that is 0.0) Anyway here is the second chapter of my NaNoWriMo fan fiction….Demigod Problems.

CHAPTER 2

"Oh," I raised my hands in a pathetic surrender, "Well isn't this awkward."

"Who are you and what do you want?" The golden haired girl casually blew her hair out of her eyes but still was able to maintain an icy glare.

Creepily enough, her cloudy grey eyes seemed to bore into your soul.

"My name is Sophia Alyxander, daughter of Pluto. I come to your camp in search of my friend Jason."

"Did you say Pluto? Does that mean th-"

"Yes, that means I'm Roman. I'm sorry if this is a bit much but please don't shoot me."

The teenager appeared as if she were trying to process all of the information that I just gave her. Though her expression showed that she was deep in thought, her bow never faltered. The arrow was still pointed directly at my chest. The girl's head snapped back up to its normal attentive position.

"Prove it."

I instinctively held out my right forearm and started to run my finger along showing her the corresponding symbols.

"The four dark lines mean that I have been at camp for four years, the cross with a 'U' on top and a dot inside it means that I am the daughter of Pluto. 'SPQR' means '_S__enatu__s__P__opuloque Roman__us_' which is Latin for 'The Senate and People of Rome'. Proof enough?"

Her bow dropped and she seized my elbow.

"Let's go, there's someone I need you to meet."

The Greeks weren't too busy to notice me this time. Their vacant, confused stares followed me as I was lead down the trail.

"By the way, my name is Annabeth Chase. I apologize for me being so hostile earlier it's just that…..there has been a lot going on lately." Annabeth had the same look that Reyna had on when I left, I wonder if she was going through the same exact thing.

Being that Reyna and Jason were both _praetors_, it was not abnormal for them to become romantically involved. They really were in love, even though Reyna is eighteen and Jason and I are both sixteen. With Reyna and Jason all lovey-dovey all the time Octavian and I started to hang out more and before you know it, we all went on double dates. Octavian and I began dating on my 15th birthday; he had asked me out in front of everyone at dinner that day and had given me a necklace shaped like a heart. A complete cliché I know, but it was special. For months Octavian, Reyna, Jason, and I all lived worry free, the camp was running smoothly, the quests always seemed to come back successful and bountiful. It seemed like Camp Jupiter's luck had turned around, despite us still not having the eagle. It was all well until, of course, Jason disappeared. With Jason gone, everything erupted in chaos, relationships torn apart, as well as friendships. The only one I could truly rely on was Reyna; we were each other's support. _Reyna. I sure hope she's okay right now._

My hand crept up to my neck as I became conscientious of Octavian's necklace still dangling from my throat. I felt my face flush red with anger, the pain became too overwhelming and I immediately yanked the necklace off, breaking the chain.

Annabeth glanced up, slightly startled by the gesture.

"Is everything okay Sophia?"

This time instead of blushing with rage, the fury turned into embarrassment.

"Yes…..everything's fine. Just...bad memories."

When Annabeth meet my gaze she gave the impression of _I'm not buying it. _

Out of the blue, Annabeth wrenched my elbow back to stop my walking. In front of us was an immense house that stood watching over the whole entire camp. After giving me a moment to soak it all in, Annabeth escorted me inside and invited me to take a seat. I did as I was told and Annabeth vanished behind a beautiful oak door. When she came back in, she was accompanied by a bulky, prominent…..centaur.

A/N Sorry for all the short chapters guys….I have a lot going on right now but I still have 28 more chapters in the works(possibly more). So remember to Read and Review! 99 problems but flames ain't one of them! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/M Hey guys! I am going to try to write this the best that I can but I only have half an hour! If I lose NaNoWriMo I will be so devastated T.T, it is so mentally draining! Anyway, no time for complaining so without further ado….Demigod Problems.

Chapter 3

A _centaur?_ This camp is run by a _centaur?_ Centaurs are wild drunks who like to kill heroes! My concern must have showed on my face because Chiron's expression morphed into a frown.

"My dear is something wrong?"

"Oh it's just that we Romans t-"

"That makes sense you're Roman. I know that you must think that centaurs are crazy, evil creatures and I have to admit that my cousins are…..rowdy. However, I am the exception to that stereotype; I am in charge of Camp Half-Blood. Now…if you wouldn't mind explaining why you're here exactly."

I inhaled deeply and prepared to recount my extensive trip here.

"My name is Sophia Alyxander, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort in New Rome. I come here seeking my comrade Praetor Jason Grace."

"Now, now no need to be so formal. Grace huh? I take it that he is a friend of yours?"

"Yes sir, we are very close. My confidant Reyna is also praetor, they share the title."

"Well, no one by the name of Jason has joined this camp," Chiron eyes flashed over to Annabeth and she confirmed his answer by nodding up and down. "I'm so sorry; you are welcome to stay here if you haven't any place to go. May I ask who your godly parent is?"

"Pluto. Hades I assume here. Thank you for your hospitality, I will stay the night and leave for Camp Jupiter first thing in the morning."

Chiron, Annabeth, and I stood and Annabeth guided me back to the Hades house. I laid down on the bed and Annabeth sat on a chair for one of the slate tables. I occurred to me that Annabeth hadn't told me who here godly parent was let alone what was bothering her so much.

"So, where do you sleep" I inquired, might as well strike up a conversation.

"In the Athena building along with the rest of my half brothers and sisters."

"Wow it must be crowded in there." Annabeth peered up, amused.

"Not really, it's big enough for all of us and then some. We all like architecture so we make sure of that." I laugh and she laughs along.

"Annabeth, I know we just meet and everything, but I can tell there's something bothering you, what is it?"

Annabeth appeared shocked, maybe I shouldn't have asked. Her face softened after a few seconds and she began to speak.

"My boyfriend, Percy Jackson, disappeared too, like your pal Jason. One day he was here, the next he isn't. Chiron is trying to keep everyone calm about it, but it isn't working. Percy was the most notable person here at camp, everyone noticed he was missing. His mother is a wreck; she has every right to be too, demigods don't just vanish without a reason."

"Wow, you are in the same boat as Reyna. She and Jason were dating too."

"Sophia," Annabeth rose from her chair and proceed to place one hand on my shoulder, "Promise me that when you make the journey back to Camp Jupiter, that you will tell me if you see any sign of Percy. All you have to do is take this _drachma, _toss it into a rainbow and say "O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering" say my name and the Camp Half-Blood and you will be connected to me."

Annabeth fished around in her pocket and brought out two golden coins and placed them in my hands. I was about to ask more about Percy when a loud horn sounded in the distance.

"Dinner time."

A/N Ugh did it! Gracious that was ridiculous! Read and Review! See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N NaNoWriMo _sounds_ easy but when you are actually doing it, it is SO exhausting! Here I am writing the fourth chapter on the fourth day of November and I am so out of it. I guess it's just school…..any who I made a commitment and I am not fixing to give up now! So here is the next installment of Demigod Problems!

Chapter 4

I followed the crowd of herding teenage demigods to massive pavilion with a bonfire lit at the front. Chiron was at the front table surveying the crowd of kids mentally taking role.

"When Chiron calls Hades, walk up to the bonfire and drop some of your best food into it as an offering to the gods. You can get anything you want to drink but dinner is whatever the nymphs are serving. I have to go sit with my siblings right now, the Hades table is over there," Annabeth pointed to a fancy purple clothed table that was placed in front of all the other tables. "Sorry I can't join you but rules are rules." At that, she left.

My assigned table had two tables to its left. The first covered in a red spread with a lightning bolt on it and the latter was blue with a trident insignia. _Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto? These must be the most important; Sky, sea, and the underworld. _There was a lot of hushed murmuring behind me; they must think that it isn't noticeable. _Great, I am the new source of gossip at this camp, just what I needed….._ All of a sudden, Chiron stood up and hit the side of his cup.

"Tonight we have a special guest," Chiron's voice was booming, much louder and more "in charge" than earlier, "Another demigod has joined us, stand up Sophia!"

I rose and I could feel all of their eyes trained on me. I turned around and discovered that I was right. I heard a few campers gasp and squeal as they spotted my tattoos.

"Sophia is the daughter of Hades, daughter of a god from the Big Three!"

A green double pronged staff formed above my head, it sparked and roared in front of everyone _Dad's bident, is he claiming me again? _ I couldn't help but feel this surge of confidence as I knew that Dad was watching out for me, he must have sent that wind before. The campers' expressions were a mix of horror and awe. The symbol disappeared and Chiron continued with his introduction.

"Since Sophia is our guest of honor and a daughter of one of the Big Three why don't you start dinner off?"

The nymphs brought over a steaming hot plate of food and I casually went over to the bonfire. I scraped almost half of the meal into the fire and for a split second it glowed brighter. I sat back down at my table and Chiron started to list off the rest of the godly tables.

After dinner I set off for my cabin and once I got there I found a fresh orange Camp-Half Blood t-shirt and a new pair of jeans. I pulled some basketball mesh shorts out of my bag and set the denims aside. I changed quickly and hurried off to bed. I closed my eyes and in no time I was fast asleep.

The first place I visited in my dreams was Camp Jupiter. Reyna was bustling around the campus trying to manage all of the campers without her right-hand man. A wave of dread washed over me and I regretted ever coming here to Camp Half-Blood. Reyna was the one who needed me right now; Jason could find his way back in time. Something deep inside me stirred and the scene switched to a throne room with a dark figure sitting on the pedestal.

"Dad? Is that you?"

The figure stepped into the light to reveal a tall, pale man with black hair and eyes so black that they seemed to suck you straight into them. You felt an instant pull to him, like your soul was being sucked right out.

"Sophia, I have been watching over you. I have limited time to speak to you for I fear that Hera will kill you if she finds out that you know too much. I must tell you that you are more valuable than you know. You are rare child, a daughter of both my personalities. Greek and Roman, Pluto and Hades. You were conceived at an extraordinary moment when both of my personas united, this makes you a key role in uniting both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Take this gift," The Lord of the Underworld approached me and deposited planted two small objects into my hand.

He closed my hand into a fist over the items, paced back and beamed.

"I am proud of you my dear daughter. You will face many challenges in the days until the Feast of Fortuna, but you will make many allies along the way. I wish I could protect you every step of the way, but this matter is larger than the gods. Good luck child."

I sat straight up in my bed, a tiny bead of sweat glistening on my cheek. The mantle still burning with emerald flame when I went to sleep was now burning a shade of grey. I staggered over, still groggy, and stuck my hand into the blaze. My fingers wrapped around two murky rings. One of the rings was inscribed "Noctem" and the other "Diem"; in Latin they mean "night" and "day". My subconscious told me place one ring in each palm and squeeze. In my right hand Diem transformed into a double-edged sword and Noctem morphed into a single long blade. The black metal that they were constructed from shimmered in the moonlight. _Stygian iron! I've only read about this, only children of Hades and Pluto can use weapons made of this stuff. Best late birthday present ever!_ I clutched the handles of both weapons and they shrunk back into rings. I slipped the bands into ring fingers of each of my hands and crawled back into bed. Needless to say, I went to bed happy.

A/N So Sophia has weapons! Remember to give me suggestions on how to develop Sophia (seriously I'm running out of ideas…..). Read and Review! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Now I know what you're thinking….I didn't post Chapter 5 yesterday when I was supposed to, _BUT _I did write it yesterday so don't get yer knickers in a twist! So here's the late but still qualifying fifth chapter of Demigod Problems.

Chapter 5

Dad had reminded me of one important thing: The Feast of Fortuna. I hadn't thought about it much until last night. The feast is about three weeks away and if I'm supposed to be back at Camp Jupiter by then, I have to leave right away. I slid out of bed and tenderly rubbed my eyes. The jeans were still sitting on the table where I had left them. I changed quickly and stuck my shorts back into my bag. Just then, a light knock radiated from the door.

"Come in."

Annabeth with her long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail which was nestled under a baseball cap appeared in the doorway. In one hand was a large brown paper sack and in the other was a steaming hot plate of sausage, bacon, and eggs.

"I brought you breakfast and some supplies for the road."

Annabeth placed the plate on the table and sat the bag on my bed and unloaded its contents.

"I got you a little food, nectar and ambrosia. That's should last you a couple of weeks."

I packed the contents back in the sack and then moved it into my backpack. I shoveled the food into my mouth as fast as I could and turned to Annabeth.

"Thank you for everything Annabeth. You have been a big help, but I must be going."

We embraced briefly and I headed to the outer limits of the camp. Much to my surprise it seemed that the whole camp came to see me depart. Though I knew it wasn't for good will but for the latest gossip. As I stepped outside the magical border I twirled around for one last time. Annabeth and I made eye contact and her stare seemed to say "_Remember your promise"_. I reached into my front pocket and fingered the two cold _drachmas._ _I will do my best Annabeth._

After the first week of traveling I had exhausted all of Annabeth rations and was running low on what was left of my mortal money. Currently I'm in Texas making a well deserved coffee run before continuing my journey. Instead of going to Starbucks or Barnie's Coffee I just stopped at a local gas station for a regular cup of Joe. After paying for my mug I strolled out of the station quite content with my life when I spotted an unusual looking boy sitting on the sidewalk. Also holding a cup of coffee was a boy who seemed to be a year or two younger than me. He was wearing all black with a skull ring on his finger and attached to his side was an elongated blade that I was sure the Mist was covering up. There was something wrong about him and my gut told me to get the heck away from him as fast as I could. The boy jerked around and faced me with an unnatural look in his eyes. He reminded me of father with a dark lure to his eyes that called you to them, but only to meet certain death. Then it all hit me, his blade black and sinister, was made of Stygian iron, which only children of Pluto or Hades could wield. Just as my gut had told me before, I turned and ran.

A/N Short chapter I know but I am putting this one and six up today so it doesn't really matter. Oh and just so all you guys know I am working on another maximum Ride fan fiction and one for Lorien Legacies so make sure you check me out! I also have 3 other fan fictions out there about Maximum Ride so if you have the time and read the books, go read um! Read and Review. See you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N See! Told you they'd both be up today! But anyway let me just start the story…..I'm tired.

Chapter 6

Thank the gods that the gas station was surrounded by trees. All I had to do was sprint right into the brush. I made it pretty far into the woods before I finally had to stop for air. I propped myself up against the closest tree and remembered to breathe in through my nose and out through the mouth. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my slight case ADHD kicked in. I flicked my left wrist upwards and Diem fell into my hand. Taking my natural defensive stance I held the double edged sword close to my body and maneuvered in a circle trying to make the best use of my training. The tip of my nose tingled as if something was standing right in front of me, but then a quick gust of air flowed past my back. Before I could turn around, an arm pinned both of my shoulders to a tree and an icy cold sharp edge was pressed against my throat.

"Drop it."

I did what I was told and surrendered Diem by dropping it on the ground.

"Stygian iron. Who are you?"

I answered the question in my head._ Your sister I'm guessing. Are you always this hostile toward family members?_

"Sophia Alyxander, daughter of both Hades and Pluto."

As soon as he captured me, he released me.

"Sorry about that, can't be too careful. I'm Nico DiAngelo son of Hades, nice to meet you sis." He outstretched his hand for a greeting.

I took it and smiled warmly, I haven't met any of my other brothers or sisters. Hades was the only god who didn't have many children. Since he was so dedicated to Persephone, he only found other female companions when Persephone was away for spring and summer. This was pretty respectable considering the other gods. Nico lead me out of the woods and back to the gas station.

"So, daughter of Hades _and _Pluto, does that mean you are from both of his personalities?"

"Apparently, I just found out last night, it's supposed to make me 'rare'."

Nico stared at me incredulously, as if I am taking all of this for granted.

"You should be proud!" I was right. "I have never heard of a child of both Roman and Greek personas that should give you a special gift or something!"

"Actually, I can do one thing."

I glanced around for any bystanders just in case the Mist showed any passing mortal something dangerous. I snapped and a miniature blaze appeared on my finger tips.

"You can control Greek fire, huh? Well just between you and me," Nico leaned in close. "I'm the best necromancer in the Underworld, besides Dad of course."

A necromancer, that must be dangerous, I've never really tried anything like that. Now that I think about it, at Camp Jupiter all of the ghosts we had around usually attempted to avoid me, I always thought it was because of my heritage but maybe I did have some "power over the undead".

"So where are you headed?" Nico inquired.

"Back to the Roman camp, ever been there?"

Nico glanced down and I instantly knew he was hiding something, something that seemed better left hidden.

"Once, briefly, just to get some supplies. I had heard about the Roman camp in the Underworld so I decided to check it out."

"Fair enough, too bad I didn't see you there. I must have been on my way to the Greek camp when you dropped by."

"Well," Nico raised and cleaned himself off, "I must be going, and maybe I'll see you around sometime sis."

"Sure thing bro."

We grinned at each other and Nico started to walk around the building, he disappeared in the shadows.

A/N So Sophia met Nico! Yay! So what did Nico actually do when he visited Camp Jupiter? Who else will Sophia meet on her journey back home? So many questions and only 24 more days to answer them! Read and Review! See ya next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Yes, one more hour of sleep! Yay! I have seriously been slacking off on my fan fiction. I usually write them in a half-hour to an hour right before I got to sleep. So I'm trying my best to keep up with these things so bear with me! Here comes another installment of…Demigod Problems!

Chapter 7

June was rapidly passing by, and when I finally arrived at Camp Jupiter it was only a six days before the Feast of Fortuna. When I had the maintenance door in sight I was able to pick out one familiar face.

"Bobby!"

Bobby tensed up and his century buddy did the same. They pointed their spears forward and their eyes darted back and forth.

"Who's there?"

I ran closer trying to cover the distance between us.

"It's me, Sophia! I'm back!"

Bobby first squinted and then widened his eyes is shock.

"Sophia? No way it can't be, Sophia? The all mighty centurion of the Fifth Cohort is back? I thought you were gone!"

Bobby outstretched his arms and I scurried into his embrace, almost knocking him over. We both laughed, I heard the other guard snort and mutter something like _Stupid Fifth Cohort members, always acting ridiculous. _I didn't care though, finally someone I knew! I let go of my hold on Bobby and faced him.

"It's nice to see another Fifth Cohort member. Did I miss anything?"

Bobby looked at me incredulously as if I had just missed the birth of the gods. He leaned in closer and started speaking in a whisper.

"So get this, a new demigod showed up the other day hand delivered by Juno herself. Also, last night after we won the war games Mars appeared and told us to send this new demigod, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque on a quest to Alaska, the land beyond the gods."

A new demigod, we don't get a lot of those. I remember Frank Zhang, he was still a new _probatio _when Ileft, but who is this Hazel Levesque character?

"What's this demigod's name, Bobby?"

Bobby glanced up at the sky and absent mindedly scratched his chin.

"Uh, Percy Jackson I think, son of Neptune."

At the mention of the name my heart immediately picked up its pace. _Percy Jackson? This must be the one that Annabeth was talking about!_

"Where can I find him Bobby?"

"There's a senate meeting down in the New Rome today so they can discuss the quest. You're a _centurion_ anyway so hurry down there. Gwen took your place while you were gone, go take it back!"

"Thanks Bobby!"

My ADHD kicked in once more and I hurried down the corridor to get to the Fifth Cohort cabin. I barreled through some unrecognizable populace and some familiar faces, but right now the Senate meeting was way more important. Once I arrived at my domicile I went over to my bunk and unlocked a chest sitting on the foot of my bed. Inside was my plum or wine colored toga that was only reserved for special occasions. The toga wrapped around my body, but it didn't cover my stomach, which made it MUCH easier to walk in. I changed as fast as lightning and soon I was back on the road toward New Rome. I came up to the border of the city only to have an almost too familiar face greet me.

"Terminus, hey how's it going buddy?"

"Ms. Alyxander, haven't seen you in a while. Still wearing the toga improperly I see."

"Terminus, you know how much I _love _chatting with you but I really have to get to the Senate Meeting."

"Ah, ah, ah, flattery will not get you far Ms. Alyxander. JULIA!

A little girl who was about six appeared from behind Terminus' statue.

"Hey Julia! Good to see you. Here are my rings."

I placed my rings in her box and straightened up to meet gazes with Terminus.

"May I go?" Terminus sighed in compliance.

"You may go Ms. Alyxander."

I let out a small squeal and dashed past the border yelling out a grateful "Thank you". After what seemed like hours I ended up at the Senate House. I inhaled deeply, held that breath and burst in through the grand double doors.

A/N Whew! Glad that's over, really cutting it close with this one. Oh and just in case you were wondering or didn't know, Bobby is a real character who's in the Fifth Cohort. But anyway…..READ AND REVIEW! See ya next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N This will probably the coolest and most emotional chapter! Because…Reyna is reunited with her bestie Sophia, Sophia meets THE Percy Jackson, gets a new addition to her family tree, and may rekindle an old flame. But you already knew that right? Oh and good news this has become my most popular story with 350 VIEWS! But sadly, I only have one mediocre review….so please review me! You all know how it sucks to have a lot of views only to have almost none of them to review you! So please, do a hommie a favor bro, enough with the pleading, let's get on with…..Demigod Problems.

Chapter 8

Gasps were let out abroad for most of the people recognized my face, while a few did not. My first instinct was to look up at the _praetor_ chair to see Reyna gaping at the sight of me. Octavian, also near the front of the room, was in the same coma like state as Reyna. I nonchalantly strolled over to my cohort's section and found Gwen sitting in the _centurion_ seat. Gwen peeped up at me and abruptly jumped out of her position.

"He-e-re take you seat back Sophia, I was resigning to go to college anyway."

I placed on hand on Gwen's shoulder, even though she was a few years older than me we still came to about equal height.

"It's okay Gwen, relax. Thank you."

I promptly sat down and directed my gaze back at Reyna, giving her my full attention trying to cue her to continue speaking.

"As I was saying, due to the appearance of Mars Ultor last night after the war games, certain adjustments can be made. Frank Zhang, please come forward."

A skidding noise was made behind me and a heavy built boy with tan skin and a babyish face toddled over to the podium next to Octavian, who was now standing. Upon closer look, Octavian hadn't changed much since I last saw him, still slaughtering Beanie Babies, the only thing that seemed to really change, was his demeanor. Bags materialized under his eyes and the way he stood made it look like it was without any purpose. When he caught me surveying me his face formed into something of remorse and as he brought the knife down on that poor Beanie Baby, he was shaking. I must bring back some tough memories,_ At least I'm the stronger one here, and he can't even take looking at me without being shaken up_ the merciless part of my subconscious spoke to me. _That was wretched, Octavian doesn't deserve this. No one could deserve all these troubles. _Suddenly, the velvety voice of a woman's flowed into mind, _But doesn't he dear? He was the evil in your situation; he should have told you what he prophesied in the will of the gods. If you had known about Hera's plan you might have been able to save your friend Jason and saved that girl Reyna from all this "heartbreak". _The woman cackled and I was overwhelmed by an image of a face formed in a mountain. The face resembled a lady sleeping on the hillside.

An elbow met my side and I snapped back from my dreadful daze.

"Are you alright?" Dakota stared at me with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine; it's just been a long week."

All at once, the Senate House erupted in shouts such as: _There are no seats! He's still a probie!_ and _Is this going to end soon?_

Reyna immediately took charge and started to counter all of the arguments.

"We cannot just disobey the wishes of Mars Ultor! That would mean even worse luck for the camp! We will just have to find a different cohort to put Zh-"

I sprung up from my seat and in a split second, all eyes were on me.

"I will give up my position as _centurion_ of the Fifth Cohort on one condition; I would like to become the Greek ambassador."

For the second time that day, everyone was shocked into silence. Reyna stared at me incredulously as if she was going crazy also.

"Gre-e-ek ambassador? What are you talking about Sophia?

"I'm saying that I would like to be able to speak on behalf of the Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood. I feel that something big is coming and that if we are going to have any chance of fighting it off, we are going to have to settle our differences with the Greeks and unite to settle the battle. I know that some of you don't think that the Greeks exist anymore, but I can assure you, I have been to their camp searching for our lost _praetor_ Jason and they do in fact, exist."

Everyone in the room was deathly quiet and I wasn't sure if they believed me or not. A figure rose up in the corner.

"I agree with her, I have also been to the camp and I can back up any claims that she makes." Much to my surprise, it was my own brother, Nico DiAngelo.

Reyna lifted her head off of the palm of her hand and glared both of us in the eye.

"Are you absolutely sure Ambassador of Pluto and _Centurion_ of the Fifth Cohort?"

Simultaneously, Nico and I nodded our heads and stood their straight faced in front of the rest of the senate.

"Then so be it; Frank Zhang, you are now the _centurion_ of the Fifth Cohort and Sophia Alyxander, you may now claim the title of Greek ambassador. Centurion Zhang your party may leave after lunch."

Reyna stood and so did the rest of the room.

In unison we all shouted "_Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_ Then we all exited the building to go to lunch.

A/N So there's the chapter! Sophia is now Greek Ambassador! Next chapter is about what happens during lunch. It's more interesting then what it sounds like right now I promise. Anyway, Read and Review! See ya next chapter! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey,hey,hey! So I the next few chapters are really going to be the climax of the whole fiction. I thought that this story might last me the whole month of November for NaNoWriMo, but I was wrong...anyway...back to the ninth chapter of...Demigod Problems.

Chapter 9

My first priority after the meeting was not in fact, Percy Jackson but instead, Reyna. She is always the last one to exit the Senate House so I knew the easiest way to get to her was to just wait until everyone leaves. I remained in my seat until the crowd had finished bustling out of the door to get to lunch. Reyna must have had the same idea as me because as soon as the crowd dissipated she was visible on the other side of the room.

"Sophia!"

"Reyna!" we shouted each others name in unison and ran into each others embrace.

"Sophia! You have know idea how much I missed you! Oh my gods, I thought you might have left for good!" Reyna was absolutely ecstatic but I frowned when she said that she thought I might have left her for good.

"Reyna, you know I wouldn't leave you, I told you that I would make it back."

Reyna gazed down at the ground and then looked up weakly at me.

"I just thought, well maybe," Reyna sighed with anguish. "Something might have happened to you. Anyway, lets go get some lunch and catch up; you must be starving."

Reyna linked her arm with mine and we strolled down the pavement towards the eating area. When we got to the city borders I felt Terminus glare at me and Julia popped out from behind him and I let her place both of the rings back on my hands.

"Thank you Julia." I bowed to the little girl and she giggled and strutted away. Reyna seemed to find that enjoyable to and we both ended up laughing.

" I love Julia she is always so sweet." Reyna admitted still slightly chuckling.

"I know! Oh wait, hey Reyna?" Reyna turned to face me, prompting me with a small "Hmm? " This Percy Jackson kid, do you trust him? Bobby told me that he showed up with Juno herself."

Reyna answered as if she too, had been contemplating this.

" Yes I do. He has to be trustworthy if the lead goddess herself came here to deliver him right?"

By Reyna's tone of voice I could tell that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but I knew better than to ask right now. We came up to where the barracks were positioned at the end of Via Principalis. We then went Mess Hall and I knew that Reyna had to go up to the platform and wish the questors luck. We bid our farewells for the time being and I went over to the aurae serving area. I quickly swiped a bowl and filled it with water. I hustled over to the Fifth Cohort cabin and sat o the bowl on the floor next to my bed. I rummaged through my pocket and drew out my heart necklace and one of the drachmas. Angling it with a beam of light, I was able to create a rainbow. I tossed the coin into the rainbow and shockingly, it disappeared.

"O, Iris goddess of the rainbow, except my offering! Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood."

The rainbow flickered for a moment and then the picture snapped back into full color and a familiar blond headed girl appeared in the water.

"Sophia? Is that you? I'm guessing you have good news?"

"I do! There is a boy by the name of Percy Jackson here, he is the son of Neptune."

"That's him! It's got to be. By the way a boy by the name of Jason Grace showed up a few days ago and he-sent-great-coming."

Annabeth's image started to fade and her voice became mostly static. Before I knew what was going on, the necklace was flung out of my hand and the bowl exploded. I staggered back trying to shield my eyes from any straying glass. While I was moving backwards I bumped into something and that something whirled me around and gripped my shoulders holding them in place.

"Who was that you were just talking to? I know her, her name is Annabeth, how do you know her?"

It was that Percy Jackson kid, with dark brown hair and a foreign salty smell to him.

"Weren't you at the Senate meeting? You should have heard me, I said that I've been to the Gre-Aagh!"

Suddenly a wave of nausea rolled over me as I was bombarded with a massive headache. It felt as if a elephant was trampling my skull and I couldn't help but crumple to the ground, escaping the sea boy's grip and writhing in pain on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? Did I do that? I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, let me go get help."

Percy was twisting his head back and forth furiously trying to seek some assistance. Before he could go get help I was able to come to my senses just enough to grab his ankle.

"Not, your fault. No...help..just...wait."

More nausea came and a recognizable voice found its way back into my head. _Not yet child, you are ruining my plan. You better watch what you say or I will have to kill you. You may be protected from Hera's wrath by your father, but I am far too strong for him to fend is your only warning for you may have a role in my master plan, but if you think that you are just going to prance around running your mouth then I will not hesitate to strike you down._ The pain immediately subsided and all of the contracting muscles in my body suddenly released I laid there in a heap unable to move.

"Let me help you up."

Percy bent down and put my arm over his neck and hoisted me back up to my feet, he then lowered me into my bed.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Percy Jackson by the way and what was that?"

"I really don't know actually. Must be from hunger or exhaustion, it happens when you have been traveling for a few weeks so it's nothing to worry about. But nice to meet you Percy Jackson, I'm Sophia Alyxander ex-centurion of the Fifth Cohort. I guess now I'm the Greek ambassador."

"Sounds like you have been here for a long time. You know, let's get you over to the lunch hall to get you some food before you collapse again."

Percy offered me his hand and I could see why Annabeth was so worried about him. Percy defiantly seemed like a person to miss, we were practically still strangers, but he was being a perfect gentleman. There was something in his eyes that told me that he was a completely self-less person who would do anything for the people he loved, just like Jason.

A/N Okay so this is where it ends for now. I think MAYBE next chapter I will able to post some fluff! Yay! So make sure you keep reading! Read and Review! See ya next chapter :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I haven't posted much lately, but that's because I haven't really been on my computer a lot. School is a major drag, more and more work. I'm going to upload a bunch of chapters at once so in the words of Scar, Be Prepared! Hahaha Lion King reference! So here are multiple chapters of…..Demigod Problems.

Chapter 10

Percy led me back to the dining pavilion, careful to keep an eye on me. When I looked around for Reyna, she was nowhere to be found and come to think of it, neither was Octavian. Percy seemed to notice my distress and turned to me sympathetically.

"Do you want to sit with us Sophia?"

Percy gestured to Frank, Nico, and that new girl Hazel. I smiled and nodded in return. I took the seat in between Nico and Percy. The _aurae_ brought over a warm chicken sandwich, a glass of cherry vanilla Coke, and a slice of key lime pie.

"Whoa wait, why don't I have any key lime pie?"

Frank glared at my plate enviously and then back down at his with disappointment. I spotted Franks face and chuckled.

"Maybe it's because you're not from the Florida Keys."

"And you are?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I used to eat this stuff almost every day!" I dramatically took a bite of the pie.

"Oh Sophia," Nico caught my attention, "I forgot to tell you about our sister, Hazel Levesque."

Hazel looked in my direction and then glanced away, embarrassed.

"Really? Cool! Nice to meet you sis, you're new to camp right?"

"Relatively speaking, yes, nut you haven't been here a long time either right?"

"Actually I just came back from an extensive trip." I held out my arm. "See, four years."

Hazel gazed at my tattoo in awe as if she was looking at Jupiter himself.

"So Sophia," Nico decided to change the subject, "What was your life like before camp?"

I never really told anyone about this, my life before camp anyway. Octavian, Reyna, and Jason knew of course, but I hadn't told anyone else. Something told me that is anyone else were to know, these guys would be as good as any.

"Well, I lost my mom during childbirth, Catalina Alyxander, so I was put into a foster home at a very early age. When I was about nine years old my first family adopted me. I was extremely excited and in the beginning everything was going great. I had all I could ever want, a home and a loving family. Then one day, my foster parents went to the corner store to buy some bread and milk, when they came back, their house was surrounded by fire engines. The house was not doused in red flame, but with my own green fire. Being the deeply religious people that they were, they immediately sent me back to the orphanage on the assumption that I was some 'devil child'. I guess they weren't very far off though. I remained at the foster home after that, until Lupa took me away from Florida and brought me to camp."

No one dared to speak and their faces were molded into astonished stares.

"Wow," Nico started, pushing his food around with his fork, "I know how you feel. My mom died when I was young too."

"Even though I was all alone, I always felt like someone was watching over me. I figure that Dad felt bad for me, that's why when I turned thirteen he immediately claimed me."

Pluto always had a big soft spot for his children. I knew he felt terrible about mom. After all he was in love with her once too. After we finished eating, I bid Percy, Hazel, and Frank goodbye and set out for my cabin.

A/N NaNoWriMo is just getting worse and worse. Here I am typing up chapter 10 when I haven't even written today's chapter! Crap that reminds me. I have to write a new chapter! My friend is also going to a Starkid concert tonight and she's going to call me so I can listen in! They are playing in the House of Blues in Orlando tonight and I couldn't go since it's a Wednesday. Who schedules a concert on a school night? Well my friend is going to get me a t-shirt and try to rub it up against Brian Holden sooooooo….yeah. In case you don't know, Starkid is the college group that wrote A Very Potter Musical. Before I bore you to death I should go. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I think I might give up on these authors notes for a couple of chapters. I know some of you are thinking "Thank God! This girl talks too much!" Sorry, it's in my nature. Any way….Demigod Problems

Chapter 11

The rest of the day passed by seamlessly; afternoon activities and dinner took no time at all. I still hadn't seen Octavian or Reyna which was extremely strange. At about nine o' clock the whole camp turned in and settled down. The Fifth Cohort cabin was filled with the sound of snoring teenagers. I couldn't sleep. For some reason I just couldn't find it within myself to close my eyes and drift off. After tossing and turning for about an hour, I finally decided to take a walk. Naturally, I chose the place where I felt most comfortable, Pluto's altar. I hadn't visited since I had returned to camp. As I approached the hut I noticed that the roof was littered with jewels. Curiously, I picked one off and examined it. _Weird, I knew that Dad was also the god of wealth, but these were defiantly not here before. _I shrugged my shoulders and stuffed it into my pajama pocket. Inside the house was an object that slightly resembled a bird bath. Like I had done so many times before, I summoned my fire and lit the altar. I sighed with relief and enjoyed the warmth that it was giving off. As soon as I was nestled into a corner, maybe to get some shut eye, a twig snapped in the doorway. I whipped my eyes open and stood up in alarm, there to meet me was an unsettling face. I tried to move past him, but he deliberately blocked my way.

"Sophia, hear me out, please."

Octavian side stepped to the left and then to the right.

"Octavian, I don't feel like talking right now, I need my sleep. Besides, I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

Octavian put his hands on my shoulders and I promptly removed them. He looked at me with remorse, but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Sophia please, you don't want to speak to me, Reyna won't as much as look at me and I just want to explain."

"Make it quick."

I shifted my weight onto my right hip, folded my arms and rolled my eyes, trying to make it obvious that I could care less. Octavian didn't buy it and tenderly lifted my chin so I could meet his gaze. He searched my face and I wasn't able to tell if he knew exactly what was going through my mind.

"When I first learned of Hera's plan, the info was vague and I wasn't sure what to make out of it. As I dug deeper I was able to figure out that Hera was working on a way to stop a very powerful adversary. That adversary is Gaea."

My heart practically stopped and my whole body went numb.

"Gaea? That's impossible! There is no way she would be able to summon enough power to resurrect."

"But she has found a way Sophia. When I discovered this I knew that I had to figure out a way to stop her. After searching long and hard in secret, I was able to uncover that Hera was going to switch out Jason for another demigod. By then, I was too late. Hera thought that I might be a threat to her plan so she made me swear on the River Styx to not tell anyone about the arrangements until they were already put in motion. When you and Reyna found out on your own that I had known all along, not enough time had passed for me to be able to tell you. You both blamed me for Jason's disappearance and I can't help feel that it was actually my fault. At least now I am able to tell you both the truth and maybe in time gain your trust back."

_The voice! Was that Gaea communicating with me the entire time? I can't believe this, we are going to have another war except this time, it will be much worse that the last._

"So all this time, you weren't plotting to get Jason to leave camp, as in you're not jealous of all the amazing qualities that Jason possesses that you don't?"

Octavian clutched his chest and had a pained look on his face.

"Ouch! Jeez what made you so bitter?" We both laughed.

Maybe I had my old Octavian back. I couldn't help but feel guilty for being mad at him for all this time. Octavian linked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"You do realize that we were all best friends once right, some of us more than friends?"

Octavian raised his eyebrow and I smiled. He then leaned in and kissed me. I didn't mind this at all, things felt like they really could not get any better here at camp. When we get Jason back, things might even return to normal. We broke apart and decided to turn in for the night. Octavian went back to his barrack and I stayed at the altar and for once, had a good night's sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I am way too lazy to write a witty author's note…..Demigod Problems.

Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed. I was home; I was where I needed to be. I'm back in a relationship with my boyfriend, reunited with my best friend, and had a high position in the Senate as the Greco-Roman ambassador. All I need to do now is start waiting for Jason to get back, if he was coming back. I ate breakfast with Octavian and Reyna, while ate they both explained to me what Percy's quest was for. Apparently the evil giant Polybotes chained up Death, as in the actual _god_, and the three are off to save him. I noticed that for some reason whenever Percy's name was mentioned, Octavian's face would turn into a somewhat scowl. He and Percy probably got off on the wrong foot. As soon as they were done explaining, Nico came by and sat next to me.

"Hey guys!" Both Octavian and Reyna tensed up in front of me. I knew that they would be uncomfortable around any other child of Pluto. "I just wanted to let Sophia know that I'm going back to the Underworld to help Dad keep the Doors under control."

Now that was one thing that I naturally knew about. Thanatos would take the Doors back and forth from the mortal realm and the Underworld. If Death was locked up then there would be no one to watch the Doors. That must be part of Gaea's plan: To unleash any monster or powerful being from the Underworld and let them loose to do her bidding.

"Okay, good luck with that! Oh by the way," I reached into my pockets and pulled out the gem from last night, "Why are there a bunch of these on the roof of the altar?"

For a split second Nico only stared at the jewel in my hand, then grabbed my wrist and flipped it out of my hand.

"You remember our sister Hazel?" I nodded my head and Nico dragged me aside. "When she was young Pluto gave her the gift of all the riches under the earth. The catch to it was that whoever touched the precious stones would suffer. Something bad would happen to them such as a lost finger or maybe a leg infection. The more valuable the gemstone is, the worse the punishment. From the looks of it, that is a 24-carat blue-green diamond, one of the rarest in the world."

My blood ran cold and I felt my face pale. Maybe it wouldn't affect other children of Hades or Pluto. I probably don't have anything to worry about.

"Well I have to go. Good luck Sophia, I'll see you later."

I gave Nico a quick hug, waved goodbye and sat back down. Octavian and Reyna were more at ease now that Nico was gone. They sat there casually as if nothing was really going on.

"Hey Sophia, do you want the rest of your orange juice?"

I shrugged and pushed the glass over to the other side of the table. Octavian chugged the rest in one big gulp. We all laughed and looked at each other. Suddenly, Octavian started to make a horrid hacking noise and collapsed, motionless, onto the floor.

A/N And the twelfth chapter is completed! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I lost NaNoWriMo as you may have guessed because school is so overwhelming but, all's well that ends well. I've got to start typing up the rest of the chapters….anyway, Read and Review! Write you later!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Octavian, Octavian!"

I shook his shoulders violently, wishing he would wake up. The rest of the camp surrounded us and Reyna looked on in horror.

"Reyna, don't just stand there, we need to get him to the clinic!"

Reyna and I each put an arm over our shoulders and hoisted Octavian up. We began to drag him towards the treatment center along with abut thirty five kids tailing us. When we got there I had to kick the door open since all of the others were behind us. We eased him down onto one of the cots and Reyna dashed over to the supply room. I tried to find his pulse; his heartbeat was unbearably slow as was his breathing. It seemed as if he was in some sort of coma. Reyna came back in with a moist towel, nectar and ambrosia. I placed the towel on his forehead because it was getting increasingly warmer. I poured a little nectar down his throat which helped his complexion but did practically nothing for everything else. _Sophia,_ a deep male voice spoke in my head, I recognized it to be Pluto's. _Your friend is here in the Underworld, he is in a realm between life and death. I wish I could send him back but right now I am kind of preoccupied. Come down here and find your friend, hurry before it is too late. _When I snapped out of my daze I immediately looked up at Reyna. Reyna nodded her head; she appeared to understand exactly what I needed to do.

I raced through the mass of other campers and toward Pluto's altar. I lit the "bird bath" once again and concentrated on the Underworld, I don't know how I knew to do so, but it was almost second nature. Emerald flames engulfed me, when I opened my eyes; I was standing in a large study. A couple of leather chairs were randomly placed in parts of the room and against the wall was a massive mahogany desk. Out of a door in a corner of the room came a beautiful woman dressed in a long, flowing beige gown.

"Persephone?"

"Please," she said with a smile, "Call me Mom."

"Okay….Mom. Do you know where I could find Dad?"

I humored her family lingo even though she was technically only my step-mother.

"He's right through that door."

Persephone pointed at a simple door in the front of the room. I reached for the doorknob muttering an almost mute "Thank you". I hesitantly turned the knob. When the door opened fully, a couple of flights below me was my brother and Pluto battling a whole army of dead souls.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Dad! Nico! I'm coming!"

Nico glanced up for a second which caused him to het elbowed in the gut. I bounded down the cases of stairs as fast as I possibly could. I slid Noctem off of my finger and squeezed it in my hand. I felt the ring turn in to a hardened handle, in my hand now was an elongated charcoal black blade that was a tad bit longer than my arm. Without any thought I leaped into battle to help defend Nico and the Lord of the Underworld. Swinging my sword furiously from left to right I was able to make it to the center of the chaos, also known as: Dad and Nico. We formed a triangle with our backs pressed against each other's facings the oncoming sprits.

"Glad you could make it."

Nico turned and smirked at me. I did the same with a slight head nod. For some reason Dad started laughing. Nico and I both watched him puzzled.

"This is awesome."

Nico and I looked at each other once more and started chuckling right along with him. The ghosts made a unified groan and all of our attention was the focused back at the task at hand. My grip tightened on the hilt of my sword and I sprung into action. At first my fighting style was a medley if kicks, punches, and sword slices. I soon realized that physical attacks weren't working for me as well as Nico and Pluto. Their hits were actually making solid contact with the apparitions while mine were just passing through the bodies. I had to solely rely on Noctem which is harder than it sounds. It's difficult to get a grasp on what you are fighting when you can't literally get a "grasp" on it. The crowd of ghosts preceded to get thinner and thinner as it began to look like Team Pluto was winning. As the last spirit was sucked into my Stygian Iron, we all started breathing heavy and then turned to face each other.

"Thanks children, you were a big help."

Nico gazed up at the tower.

"Be right back, got to go get some supplies from the castle."

Nico ran off with a muttered goodbye and I was left there with Pluto or Hades, I have no idea which one he is right now.

"Octavian is at the gate to the River Styx. Find him and you can both leave at the door. Don't tell Death about this or he might reclaim his soul. Oh and Sophia," Dad's expression changed from caring to somewhat stern, "Watch out for that kid, I think there is more to him than you realize."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem kiddo."

I went on my way in search of Octavian. The worst part about this is that I think that Dad might be right.


End file.
